bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Xenologue 2
(Note: this xenologue takes place after chapter 19 in Lost Souls and Part XIV of King Of Steel. Thanks to DaWalkinWaffle for allowing me to collab with his characters. :D ) Ayra and I walked down the path, following the winding trail. As we were walking, we heard a loud explosion in the distance. Ayra and I looked up, to see a cloud of dust flow into the air. We both ran over to it, to see what had caused it. After running for about ten minutes, we got to the clearing where the explosion occurred, exhausted. As I caught my breath, I looked to the center of the clearing, where a boy sat, meditating. I stepped towards the boy, only to be stopped by what could only be described as a textbook knight. He had shining armor, a sword, and a shield. If anything, he had been what all knights were based off of. He asked me who I was, and what I was doing there."My name is Vrael." I told the knight. He looked at me, still suspicious. “Hey, we just came because of the explosion, not to hurt anyone, unless you want us to...” I explained to the knight. The knight still didn’t move, so I then asked what happened. The knight remained quiet, and I began to get frustrated. Ayra stayed quiet, probably because she didn’t want to provoke a fight. I could tell that she too was frustrated, but held it back. I tried to past the knight, to go to the meditating boy, only to be stopped again. I got annoyed, and pushed the knight back. He grabbed me, and pushed me back. I had enough, and punched him in the face, hard. The blow hit him right between his eyes, and I heard a faint crack. He stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose, and his eyes watering. The knight swung his blade at me, which I dodged, and tried to disarm him by kicking his blade out of his hand. His grip was strong, so I didn't knock it out of his hand, but I pushed the blade away. He bashed me in the face with his shield, causing me to stumble backwards. As I regained my balance, Ayra slashed at the knight, slashing him across the chest, while he was off-guard. The knight clutched his chest, and I charged him, knocking him over. I was about to strangle the knight, but I was blasted from behind with a powerful pulse of dark energy. It knocked me away from the knight, as I screamed in pain. Ayra sliced the knight's neck open, and charged at the attacker. I watched as the knight stopped moving, and I scrambled to my feet, only for my knees to buckle from below me. My vision blurred, and a massive flow of pain came over me. I moaned, and crumbled to the ground. I watched as ayra and the unit battled, taking mental notes of their moves. The unit then muttered "Ade," and blasted ayra back with a dark pulse, similar to the one that hit me. Ayra lay there, paralyzed, same as me. I then remembered my units, and summoned atro and tridon, who got a free shot on the enemy. As the unit was hit, atro used a very powerful attack on the dark unit, and sent it flying back, and slammed into a tree, which fell over with the force. After the tree fell over, a unit jumped up from where it was originally standing. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The unit yelled. The unit then yelled "Thunder Retribution," and knocked out tridon instantly. I groaned as tridon turned into an orb and flew over to me before disappearing. I then felt the paralysis fade, and I was able to move again, which is when I stood up. I changed my sword to a bow, then notched an arrow, and fired it at the unit. The unit catches the arrow, snaps it in half, then turned to me. I morphed my bow back into a sword and held it in front of me, waiting for the unit to react. The unit and I circled each other warily, prepared for any sudden moves. As we circled each other, I heard Arya groan as the paralysis wore off. I stalled while she began to move again, trying to keep the unit from coming after her. I then charged at him, and tried to knock him over. The unit jumped back and slashed his sword at me. I dodged, and jabbed at him with my sword. He dodged, then jumped off a tree and attacked me from above. I morphed my sword into a bow and shot him at point-blank range. The arrow hits him in the stomach and the impact causes him to land flat on his back. I then stood over him, with my blade point at his neck. I told the unit to not move, else I'd kill him. He didn't move but I saw defiance in his eyes. I kicked his sword away and had Arya watch him. I turned back to the boy who was watching expressionlessly. I watched him, not saying anything either. "What do you want?" he finally asked. "I came to see what had happened." I explained to the boy. "But, your units attacked me." "From what I heard, you attacked Will first." he replied. So the knight's name was Will, I thought. "He got confrontational..." I said. "And you didn't?" he asked. "He was doing as I asked him to." the boy said. I fell silent. The boy continued to watch. "And, you have one of my best friends at blade point." he said. "It was better than killing him, was it not?” I said. "True. But I would rather have my units in good shape." He told me. "The point is, I came here to investigate. For all I know you could be a demon." I said to him. "I mean, unless you know what caused that explosion..." I said afterwards. He cocked his head at me. "I do." he said. I waited for him to explain. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and ignored me. "Please don't make me have to fight you..." I groaned. When he didn't respond, I stepped closer. "Don't take another step..." he said, leaving the threat hanging. I obeyed, and stepped back. Then I realized I just took orders from a young boy. I shrugged, but knew that I didn't have to fight, at least. I looked at the boy curiously. I could sense that he had a large amount of power. So I decided a friendlier approach might be more effective. I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me. "Well, I'm Vrael and that's Ayra. What's your name?" I asked. He didn't reply, so I left him alone. I started investigating but it was hard since the only person that could give me answers was the boy. I started pacing, my frustration growing. I soon got to a point where I was ready to leave the boy and continue with my journey. But my curiosity got the better of me and I turned back towards the boy. Throwing caution to the wind, I began to walk towards him. He seemed to notice me coming over to him, but said nothing. As I got closer to him, he jumped up and slashed at me with his blade. Surprised, I jumped back and blocked. I fired a bolt of maelstrom, which he sliced in half, destroying it. I wondered how his sword was able to withstand the maelstrom as we continued to fight. I slashed at him, and then swiped at him with my claw, ducked to dodge an attack, and kicked at his leg. Unfortunately, he kicked at the same time so we both stumbled back. I felt my leg sting as I fired a barrage of maelstrom attacks. He rolled to the side and landed in a crouch. I turned to him. He closed his eyes again and when they opened, the glowed silver. I knew that his eyes changing meant that the real battle would start. That can't be good, I thought. I stepped back, getting ready for a battle. The boy attacked inhumanly fast, reinforcing my belief that he was a demon. I was surprised, and got hit with his attack. I looked down at my sword arm, which had a gash in the vein below my wrist. My grip grew weak, and I dropped my sword. I knew I had to resort to maelstrom now. But I had completely forgotten about my units. As I thought this, atro and lidith came from the tree line, firing their special attacks at the boy from both sides at the same time. The boy ducked under the blasts and fired his own at Lidith and Atro. Atro and lidith are both blasted back. Atro groans, and turns into a unit orb, then flew back to me. The area where the blasts hit left silver impressions in the ground. I observed the impressions, curiously, but I had no time as the boy blasted me with the silver. I was momentarily blinded, as searing pain flowed over me. When my sight returned, the boy was jumping at me swinging his sword in a deadly arc. I blocked with my sword and was surprised by the force behind the blow. I pushed him back and fired a bolt of maelstrom at him. The boy dodged and glared at me. I shivered, as I looked into his cold, silver glare. As I ran up to him, he literally exploded with that strange silver energy. I stumbled back, surprised by the transformation. In the boy's place was a glowing figure of silver, crackling energy that vaguely resembled the young boy. I shivered as I realized that he had changed in an instant. Fortunately, I had magic of my own. I fired a jet of maelstrom at the boy, who created a shield, and kept it up for a few minutes. The boy destroyed his shield and started charging up his fist with the silver energy. I did the same with my maelstrom. We charged at each other, each trying to deal a final blow but instead, our fists collided and there was a massive explosion that blasted us both off our feet. I stood up at the same time as the boy. We both began to move towards each other again but were stopped by a voice. "What are you two doing?" A voice asked. We both turned to where the voice came from. A figure wearing black with pitch black hair floated towards us. He didn't give us a chance to respond though. "Since you two used all of your special moves, it’s time for me to use mine, INSANITY!” He yelled. Then, I passed out. I woke up, with a headache, and didn’t know where I was. Or what had happened to me within the past half hour. I looked to Ayra, who seemed as confused as I was. We then went back to what we started off doing, walking to the next town. Category:Blog posts